Scare
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: Abby needs a favor from Tony, although it includeds an, awkward, task;;Tabby friendship one-shot


**Ok, so just a little Tabby friendship fic oneshot thingy I thought of.**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

Abby paced back and forth in her lab, her arms crossed against her chest as she waited impatiently for him to arrive.

"Hey, Abs wh-"

"Tony! Finally! I called you down like 15 minutes ago!" she cried, her open hands seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"Abs, you just called like 3 minutes ago." he explained confusedly.

Abby quirked her eyebrows "Oh. right I did." she mused in realization.

"Abs, what's wrong?" he asked holding her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"I need you to do me a favor. Like a big favor. Like a huge favor. Like a-"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. What do you need me to do?"

She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. "I kinda need you to go get me a pregnancy test." her shoulders rose with every word.

His eyes grew wide at the words. "Pregnancy test? Abby are you-"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "Which is exactly why I need you to go get me a test."

"Who?" he looked at her sternly.

She hesitated again, this time looking past him into the hallway to make sure no one was there. The regained her focus on Tony. "McGee." she said barely audible.

Tony shook his head with a sarcastically amused expression locked on his face. "If you're pregnant, I'm gunna kill him."

"No! It's not his fault! I mean condoms break , an-and did you know that birth control pills expire!"

"So you guys are…?" he implied.

She nodded slowly. "A few weeks, five maybe. Look, I'm lucky enough that he took me back. I don't need him thinking I'm irresponsible! Please!"

He let out a sigh and looked back at Abby. "Why me?" he questioned.

She shot him a confused look. "Why not Ziva or one of your other lady friends?" he asked desperately.

"Well Ziva is my best friend and all, but you're like my bestest friend! Most best? No, I like bestest. Please?" her fingers intertwined in a plea.

"Gibbs?" he said, almost sarcastically, just to see what she'd say.

"Uh, ew! I don't need _Gibbs_ buying me a pregnancy test let alone thinking I'm pregnant! He'd murder McGee! No worse, he'd fire him!"

Tony dropped his head to the back of his neck, looking up at the ceiling and let out a childish moan. "Why can't you do it on one of your scientific do-hicky things." he said bring his face back to hers and pointing to some of the machines.

"Anything that I test gets automatically recorded. I don't need half the building knowing about this."

He kept his expression straight as he looked at her with his head tilted. Her lips pouted into an irresistible puppy dog face.

"Gah!" he exaggeratedly complained. "_Fine_." he caved.

"Thank you Tony so, so, so much!" she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to fall back a little.

"And your sure you need this?" he asked as one last plea, as she detached from him and began to straighten his tie absently.

"Well, I threw up this morning and my period's a few days late -"

"Ok, ok, you could have just said yes." he said with an eventual smile.

"See, Tony. This is why I love you." she kissed him on the cheek. "Now go!" she laughed, turning him around towards the elevator and giving him a friendly pat on the butt. "And don't get those cheap ones!" she scolded as the elevator doors began to close.

* * *

Tony walked into the first convenient store he found, one that he never went to. He walked in cautiously; making sure no one he knew was in there.

He went to the medicine and toiletries isle, hoping he could find one there.

He finally found a decent looking one. Apparently it gave it to you in clear words and was supposedly able to be accurate 5 days before your missed period. He wasn't exactly sure if that was an advantage or not, but since it was advertised in big bold letters, he took a shot at it.

Turning it around, he checked the price. $14.95.

"Fifteen bucks for a pee-on stick?!" he muttered, aperently louder than he thought, and he caught the attention of an older lady a few feet away from him. She shot him a funny look, he eyes drifting from Tony to the box in her hand. "Well, I guess it's worth knowing right?" he said straight faced, adding a polite smile at the end. Her eye brows rose and her eyes widened before shaking her head and leaving the isle.

Tony chuckled to himself on his way to the front of the store. He placed the box on the counter and reached in his back pocket for his wallet. Taking a twenty out he turned and faced the cashier for the first time, who had a strange expression stained on her face.

"I'm a few days late, just wanna make sure." he said seriously. Her eyes widened until he thought they were going to come out of her sockets.

"You gunna ring me up or sit there and judge me some more?" he was close to bursting but he kept his ground.

The young girl nodded, eyes stayed on Tony as she absently gave him his change and put the test in a bag for him. "Good luck." she yelled to him as he pushed open the door.

He smiled to himself as he lifted the bag over his head and shook it. "Yea, gunna need it." he replied.

* * *

"Abs?" he called entering the lab. He saw her with her head resting on her fist, her eyes fixated on the computer. She turned around, her face painted with relief at the site of him.

"Finally!" she ran towards him grabbing the bag without stopping as she headed towards the bathroom outside. He followed her and growled teasingly as she slammed the door on his face. "You stay out there!"

"Wasn't really planning on coming in…" he mused.

(3 minutes later)

Tony leaned against the wall, turning his stiff neck around a few times. Then, the door opened and he was engulfed in a hug.

"Negative!" she whispered into his ear.

He could feel the smile on her face as he picked her up off her feet and spun her around as she squealed in delight.

"Oh, thank god!" she let out a breath of relief. "Waaay to early to be thinking about kids."

"Especially with McGoo." he teased.

"Hey!" she slapped his chest playfully. "Someday, Tim will make a great father." she paused. "But, thankfully we don't have to think about that any time soon." she smiled.

"Now, go back to work, Gibbs will get worried." she smiled.

"_Gibbs_ isn't going to worry about me." he answered.

"I wasn't talking about _you_. I've banned everyone from my lab till you got back. He's going to worry about _me_." she teased.

* * *

Tony waltzed into the bullpen, giving McGee a swift headslap on the way to his desk.

"Ow!" Tim complained. "What was that for?"

"One word: Abby."

"Abby? What about Abby? Is she okay?" he began to worry.

Tony looked at him shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"What? What about Abby? Tony!"

_phommf_

* * *

**Hawhaw, anyways, I didn't really know where to end it. but can't you just imagine like McGee freaking out and then it goes to black and white?**

**Ok, well reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
